


Watch were you step.

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: When Dwight gets left behind and the Trapper finds him, Dwight thinks he will get hooked and killed but things don't go as he's expecting when he comes face to face with his killer.





	1. Watch where you step.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST attempt so go easy ok. :) Also not good with titles.

Dwight sobbed in the corner of the map. He had no idea where the doors were and was afraid to even began looking. The other survivors didn’t even wait for him, leaving as soon as the door had been opened. Dwight wrapped his arms around his legs as he leaned against the wall sobbing into his knees and wetting the fabric of his pants. He knew the Trapper would find him, he always did in the end. No matter what Dwight had tried to do the killer always seemed to know where he was at all time, they all did. He couldn’t even count the number of times he had been struck in the side with a blunt weapon or how many times he felt the piercing pain of the meat hooks which hung throughout the map, reminding him of his unavoidable capture.

Dwight looked up past his knees to glance at one of these hooks, tears still streaming from his eyes. He watched as the hook swayed so gently in the wind, dried blood caking the cold metal which had caused him so much pain throughout his years he’d been trapped in this place. He froze as he heard a faint heartbeat pick of for a moment before disappearing again. 

“I-I have to at least try to get out of here.” Dwight thought wiping off his cheeks which had tears streaking down each side. He stood up only to bolt over as the pain in his side reminded him of his past encounter with the Trapper. He muffled his pained scream as he glanced down at the wound which was continuously bleeding down the side of his body staining his old work outfit. He forced himself to move forward as he groaned in pain, walking towards walls of metal which served useful when he was trying to lose whatever killer he was trying to lose this time. He rested against one of those walls pressing against his wound vainly trying to stop the bleeding. He pushed off the wall and nearly tripped over himself.

“Idiot!” He thought, “You Idiot!, of course they’d leave you, your no help to them. You can’t even walk correctly none the less do a simple gen without blowing it up! You Idiot! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!” Dwight repeated to himself as he walked towards a pallet hoping to see even a sign of where one of the doors were. That’s when he heard it. THE HATCH, Dwight perked up winding he head around trying to locate where exactly the hatch was. The sound was faint barely faint, he wouldn't of heard it if he had been running through the grass instead of slowly walking though it. 

He spotted it, it was so far away but he’d be able to get to it before the Trapper found him. He listened just in case. No heartbeat. He could make it! It was Right there! He started running but as soon as he ran past the pallet his leg radiated pain.

SNAP!

A clank of metal sounded throughout the trees as the metal leg trap snapped shut cutting down to the bone.

“AAAAAAAAAAH!” Dwight shrieked as he fell to the ground causing more pain to radiate up his leg. He whimpered as he looked down at the trap biting his leg and tearing through flesh and bone. Dwight felt bile rise up in his throat but fought off the urge to puke, instead sitting up to grab the sides of the trap, tears welling up in his eyes. He could barely see as he pulled down on the sides of the trap. Burning pain bit his leg at every movement of the trap. The blood had begun pouring out of the wounds made from the traps glistening teeth causing the sides of the trap to become slippery and hard to control. The trap snapped back to Dwight's leg as his fingers slipped off of the metal

“AAAAAAAH, Gasp!” tears were now freely streaming down Dwight's face. “It’s ok! It’s ok! I’ll just try again. I’ll get it this time. It’ll be fine!” Dwight kept repeating in his head right as the heartbeat started picking up.

“No, no, no, no, no, no ,no NO! OH Please No!” Dwight was about shouting at this point as he pulled at the trap failing several times. Just as he was about to give up the trap released the prey it had been holding. Dwight barely took two steps before the pain that drew up his leg and side was to much. He tripped over himself in an attempt to dull the pain his wounds caused. He looked up off the ground looking at the trap door, its metal surfaces glinting in the moonlight, mocking him. 

“I’ll never make it! not like this! Not with the Trapper now knowing where I am!” he whispered through clenched teeth, Gasping for air as he pulled himself off of the ground, his head swung around looking for anywhere to hide.

“There has to be something around here!, Like tires or a pile of scrap metal or or a Locker!” Dwight said almost shouting as his eyes fell upon the locker its paint peeling and a faded red. Dwight did his beast to hurry as the limped towards the locker, heartbeat growing louder each second. Dwight had just closed the door as the Trapper blew by him pausing in front of his locker back turned towards Dwight as he pondered where his prey had gone. The Trappers head looked around slowly scanning the contents inside the walls of this awful place. The Trapper slowly turned as he scanned looking for possible hiding spots his eyes inside the mask falling upon the locker. Dwight gasped slamming his hand upon his mouth as the Trapper looked straight at his locker. Dwight watched as the Trapper slowly started making his way back to the locker taking his time unlike many of the other killers who would've pulled him out ot the locker by now. The Trapper was trying to cause more fear in Dwight and it was working, it was working well.

“ oh no, no.” Dwight mumbled under his breath realizing the killer knew he was in there and he had no escape. Dwight slid down as far as he could in the tight spaces of the locker. Sobbing he held his hands to his face covering his eyes from the sight of the Trapper, now fully sobbing with a few hiccups in between pained sobs. 

Dwight didn’t know it but the Trapper was already at the door of the locker watching Dwight sob though the slits of the lockers door. He watched the survivor hope's son his heart out. The Trapper reached out and gently opened the door. Watching Dwight for any sudden movements. Dwight wailed when he felt the door get pulled opened but didn’t remove his hands from his eyes as he slid down to sit on the floor.  
Dwight pulled his legs closer as the Trapper Squatted down in front of him. The Trapper reach out and brushed Dwight's hair lightly. Dwight out of surprise pulled back quickly a little too quickly to avoid his head smacking against the closet wall causing his vision to blur. His hands fell limply to his sides and his head lolled to one side. Dwight froze as he felt the Trappers hand against his cheek lifting his head up right. 

“Did you hurt yourself little one?” the Trapper said almost in a mocking manner. Dwight’s jaw dropped as he heard the Trapper speak those words. “He-He can talk!” Dwight thought to himself. Dwight’s eyes bolted to the Hatch again.

“Now, now, if you try to run again little one I will have to throw you back into the locker again.” the Trapper said, “you understand?”

Dwight could only nod as he listened to the man, no monster who had beat, cut, hook, and killed him countless times. He tried to pull back as the Trapper grabbed his chin to look at him closer.

“Oh, your the winey one, I was hoping it was you.” the Trapper said as a smile creeped up his face.

“Whiny one? Was that what the killers called him? Surely he didn’t whine that much, right?” Dwight thought as the Trapper drew closer to him. While Dwight was busy thinking the Trapper had leaned in forward and had grabbed Dwight by the waist pulling him out of the locker. Dwight was immediately pulled back to reality when he felt himself move forward.

“W-WHAT ARE D-DOING!” Dwight yelled while trying his best to struggle out of the Trappers grip. 

“Boy I won’t hesitate to hit you with my weapon, you should know that by now.” The Trapper replied sternly annoyance seeping into his voice. Dwight resisted the urge to fight back as he was hauled out of the locker and onto the Killers shoulder. He shivered as he was forcefully taken towards a couple of hooks. 

Dwight panicked before remembering something that Laurie had taught him about escaping a killers grasp during a moment at the campfire when she was lecturing Dwight on ways to avoid being hooked as much, not so much out of care but annoyance. She called it Decisive Strike or something like that. Dwight looked back at the killer and then towards the hatch, they would be passing right by it! If he stab the killer when they got close enough he could make it to the hatch! Dwight fumbled around pulling the metal shard from his pocket, the Trapper assuming he had resumed his struggle. Once the shard was in hand Dwight waiting till they were almost right next to the hatch before he raised the shard high in the air and plunged it down into the killers back. The Trapper let out a surprised scream as he dropped Dwight to the floor. Dwight only made it two steps before the pain in his leg caused him to fall to the ground. He managed to scramble back up and dash towards the hatch as the Trapper turned to look at him, but instead of chasing after him he simply started laughing. Dwight turned back to see what he was laughing at before he felt it.

SNAP!

Dwight shrieked with pain as the trap that had been guarding the Hatch caught him mid run, on the same leg he had already had caught in a previous trap. Most of the flesh already cut through the trap had much ease snapping through parts of Dwight's leg especially the bone. He heard a sick crunch sound before his face his the floor. Dwight was sobbing now. His leg hurt so much every movement causing waves of pain throughout his whole body. He tried to pull himself slowly towards the Hatch but the trap wouldn’t budge. The movement from dragging himself towards the hatch caused severe pain in his leg and he cried out from the pain. The Trapper had slowly walked towards where Dwight had been laying and crying.

“That’s what happens when you try something like that, boy!” the Trapper replied clearly agitated about being stabbed. He reached down and pulled up the chain attached to the traps pulling on it gently. Even though the Trapper had pulled on the trap gently the pain that shot throughout Dwight caused him to cream and cry in pain.

“P-Please s-s-s-stop! I won’t s-struggle anymore! Please!” Dwight screamed as the Trapper continued to pull on the chain.

“You’ll be a good boy then?” the Trapper said mockingly.

“Y-yes please!” Dwight sobbed. The Trapper let go of his hold on the chain and grabbed the sides of the trap pulling it apart so that Dwight could free his leg. The Trapper didn’t pick him up immediately waiting to see what Dwight would do. Dwight looked at the Hatch and back at the Trapper sitting up so that he could look around without hurting his leg. Dwight had already angered the Trapper and he was afraid to do it again. So he simply sat there, not moving.

The Trapper smiled behind his mask as he picked up Dwight and threw him back on his shoulder walking past the hooks. Dwight had looked up in confusion. He saw they were headed towards one of the gates but unlike all the other times the Entity did not block the Trapper, the Trapper walked away from the match area and into the thickening fog. 

“Where am I being taken?” Dwight thought to himself as the Trapper continued his walk through the thickening mist.


	2. MacMillan Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to heal that leg of yours Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, I've been sick so I hope most of you enjoy anyway. :)

When the mist cleared and Dwight could see again he almost recognised the area immediately. It reassembled one of the match zones that he had died repeatedly in. he twisted around to get a better look at the direction the Trapper was walking and indead Dwight recognized the house. He remembered rummaging through the drawers in the house finding a piece of paper, most of the paper being destroyed or faded out but Dwight still managed to make out the words ‘Macmillan Estate’. Dwight was sure that's where they were now and he felt his stomach drop. The house looked about the same but it wasn’t as decrypted as the one in the matches were. He waited silently as the Trapper opened the door and walked in, slamming the door behind him. Walking towards a table that was drenched in blood Dwight was slammed down unto it becoming momentarily stunned.

“Well boy, how should we go about this, I ain’t much of a doctor but I could try to treat your wounds….oooor we could go with option two, which is by far easier, for me at least.” The Trapper replied. Dwight felt like he was smiling behind that blood stained mask.

“Whats o-option two?” Dwight questioned while staring down at his mangled leg, tears reappearing in Dwight's eyes.

“We chop it off.” the Trapper replied calmly.

“C-CHOP IT OFF!” Dwight said about shrieking. Tears freely falling now.

“At the knee” Trapper replied.

“W-Wait!” Dwight answered almost shrieking as he tried to pull his leg out of the Trappers reach but the Trapper caught his leg at the ankle easily. He gave Dwight's leg an aggressive squeeze before speaking again.

“That's only option two boy, we’ll try option one first.” the Trapper said while reeling Dwight's leg and walking towards a staircase that Dwight hadn’t of noticed before. When the Trapper was out of sight, Dwight glanced at the door, unlocked. He was about to jump off the table when a thought ran across his mind  
“What is there are more traps out there.” Dwight bit his fingernails as he considered his options when he finally came to a conclusion the Trapper appeared from the stairway.

“I see your still here. That's good because you wouldn’t of made it past the treeline.” he replied chuckling behind the mask. Dwight jumped when the Trapper slammed down the medkit onto the table next to Dwight. Dwight watched while the Trapper pulled out various things like gauze and needles.

“T-Trapper w-why can’t we wait until…..you know.” Dwight stuttered trying not to flinch when the Trapper started threading the needle.

“Things don’t work like that here boy and the names Even not Trapper.” he explained as he set the needle next to Dwight so that it glistens in the light. Dwight bit his lip, he wasn’t good with needles, he was never good with needles. He watched as ‘Even’ pulled back his mask, Dwight assuming it was to see his leg better took the chance to look at the killer's face. Even wore a old scar on his face that traveling from his chin to the corner of his nose. Dwight wondered what on earth caused that and if it was still even alive. Noticing Dwight's gaze Even smiled.

“Like what you see boy?” Even asked cocking his head in a teasing like manner. Dwight whipped his head in a different direction not realizing that he had been staring before. Even waited a couple minutes (about two) before reaching up and grabbing the needle that laid waiting. At the first touch of pain Dwight yelped. Although it had been from a tiny needle and not from one of the various weapons the killers wielded he hadn’t been expecting the needle. Even glanced back up at Dwight for a moment before continuing.

“I’d take you to Herman but we had gotten into an argument about something and now he's acting like I had shoved that stick he carries around up his ass.” Even said as he finished stitching up what was left of Dwight's leg.

“W-whos Herman?” Dwight asked trying his best to fight back the urge to puke.

“He’s the stuck up doctor, who acts like everything that goes wrong is my fault.” Even replied with a annoyed tone to his voice.

“O-oh” was all Dwight could manage as nausea hit him. He didn’t notice when Even stood up in front of him and reached out. Dwight didn’t notice until he felt Evens hand underneath his chin, wrapping around his jaws. Dwight had only a couple seconds to comprehend what was going on before he felt Even smash his mouth against Dwight's lips. Dwight jumped in surprise. He would’ve pulled away if Even didn’t have his hand on the nape of Dwight's neck. Evans kissing about the gentleness of a bulldozer and the feel of a cheese grater. When Even was done with him he wasn’t sure for about 2.4 seconds whether his leg or lips hurt more….his leg, defiantly his leg. Dwight had subconsciencly raised his hand towards his mouth after Ever had released him and was simply holding his grated lips.

“What's that expression for?” Even asked clearly he had expected Dwight to slap him.

“E-ever hear of chap stick?” was all Dwight managed to get out before he came back to his senses.

“Ah, I see, I was too rough for your fragle lips wasn’t I?” Even said mockingly. Dwight realized what he had said and what had happened.

“I-I meant!” Dwight began before getting cut off.

“It’s fine boy, I understand” Even said standing and walking towards the door before pausing to turn around. “I wouldn’t leave, there are traps littered everywhere and if I find you in one I might not be as merciful.” he replied before opening the door and leaving. 

Dwight sat on the gore covered table still in shock. His face turned beet red after he had time to calm himself. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed someone before but this was a killer. A monster who killed him and his friends numerous times. Dwight flinched at that word, F R I E N D S. friends didn’t leave friends to die. Sure not all of them were bad, there was Claudette who always offered a meek smile but never standing up for him and there was Jake. Dwight shook his head. Jake and Dwight had gotten together at the near beginning, when they had just been taken but years of pain and boredom caused them to grow apart and although Dwight was sure Jake didn’t mean it this way, Dwight had started assuming Jake only wanted company and not a romance because the furthest they got was a kiss, much like Evans……..NO, NOT like Evans SANDPAPER LIPS. Dwight frowned, continuing his thoughts about the survivors he had felt useful at the beginning but as soon as they taught each other their perks he felt he had became less useful. Especially to survivors like David and Nea, who were rude and usually snapped at each other. David being a bar fighter and Nea a graffiti artist.

Sliding off the table, Dwight took care not to step on his wounded leg which he noticed hadn’t been bandaged. “Well, he did say he wasn’t a doctor” Dwight thought to himself. Dwight also noticed that Evan had left his mask along with his weapon. Dwight wrapped his fingers around the handle and attempted to lift it. Even when Dwight put all of his strength into lifting the weapon, it didn’t budge. The menacing weapon didn’t even show signs of being touched by Dwight. “What's this made out of?” Dwight wondered when he finally gave up and begun limping towards the door. He wasn’t going to leave (screw that), he knew he wouldn’t make it far even if he missed all the bear traps, Dwight assumed Evan could track fairly well considering how many times he found him. Dwight wanted to know if Evan had actually left the area or was taking a stroll. Dwight opened the door and peered out looking for any signs of the Trapper he was now calling Evan. seeing no one he sealed the door again and made his way back to the table where the med kits contents laid in piles. It took Dwight a couple tries to get his leg wrapped up (despite what Claudette had taught him time and again) as soon as he finished up he heard the door slam open.

“Ah, I see you took care of the rest boy” Evan said smiling as he walked in.

“W-where’d you go?” Dwight asked taking a couple steps away from the killer as he drew near.

“None of your business now is it boy” was all Evan said before snatching Dwight by his collar, “You sneaking away from me boy?” Evan asked apparently noticing Dwight's back stepping.

“N-no I!” Dwight managed to get out before he was interrupted by Evan a second time.

“I don’t have time to deal with your excuses, the Entity decided to give me back to back trails so before I leave to hook yer friends again, is there anyone in particular you would like me to mori?” Evan asked as a smile sneaked across his lips.

“M-Mori! Why w-w-w-would I want anyone to get M-Moried?!?!” Dwight questioned trying to hide his true feelings about some of the survivors, although they didn’t treat him fare, Dwight didn’t want to cause them pain, he wasn’t much like that.

“Boy, I know they aren’t very nice to you, Especially the ruffed up looking one.” Evan said.

“David?” 

“Ah, so thats its name, I’ll mori that one for you” was all evan said before pulling his mask on and snatching his weapon. Evan ran his fingers through Dwight's hair before he left for his match. Two thoughts ran through Dwight's mind at that moment, those being, It and for you.

Dwight simply stood in the room the Trapper, Evan had left him in. Evan had left moments before off to another match to Mori David for him. Sure David was a fighter and often like to pick fights Dwight still didn’t want to actively wish anyone to have to go through moris or death by hooks but he hadn’t said he wanted Evan to mori David….so maybe it was ok? For him to feel justified.

“No! NO! You IDIOT If you wish for pain on others than you aren’t any different from them! I’m not a killer like them I’m a survivor, a-a team player! Right!....right?” Dwight rambled panicked when he felt joy in his heart for a mear instant, the joy was replaced with regret, which Dwight felt more comfortable with. He stood quietly, letting wave after wave of sobs over take him. After a long while he rubbed his eyes and took another look around. He soon limped room to room until he finally found a place for him to sit. A lone couch, laying down Dwight allowed himself to drift off into sleep. Just as the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trappers not good with expressing his feelings.


	3. so tell me about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being short. :)

The match had been surprisingly quick and only two of the four survivors showed up. Upsettingly none of them were David. Evan had been hoping to mori that one in particular. He guessed he’d have to wait for the next match. He gazed around the entryway looking for any signs of his little survivor. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find the bugger, his crying ain’t the quetist in the group. Evan searched the house finding Dwight a short search later. Evan watched Dwight's steady rise and drop of his breathing, debating whether or not to wake the survivor. Sighing the Trapper rested his weapon against the wall before leaning down to Dwight. Cupping his hand around one of Dwight's cheeks he leaned his head against Dwights.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Evan asked no one in particular, he smiled as he knew exactly what he was going to do with Dwight. Standing back up Evan stretched his arms and back making several audible cracks. He felt tired, real tired. He looked down to see Dwight move his head slightly, he watched as Dwight's lips formed into a frown and he started letting out quiet whines. Evan leaned down to squeeze Dwight's shoulder, giving the survivor a shake, that's all it took for Dwight to jump up from the couch and smack into Evan.

Dwight tried to back away from Evan but the large man refused to let him, wrapping his arms around Dwight.

“What? Don’t like me?” Evan asked smiling as he looked down at Dwight who widened his eyes in response.

“N-No, Y-Yes, I-I mean…..” Dwight rambled. He didn’t Like Evan but he did hate him either despite all that he knew Evan had done to him and his fr….acquaintances. Stepping away as soon as Evan let go, Dwight stared at the ground, visibly blushing. 

“E-Evan?” Dwight mumbled taking a step back.

“Yes?” Evan replied slightly smiling at Dwight while closing the space in between them.

“A-Are you going to t-take me back?” Dwight asked as his voice had started trembling.

“Back where” Evan asked the smile falling from his face.

“T-To my c-campfire” Dwight said feeling the anger start to emanate from the man.

“NO” Evan had replied as sternly as possible without sounding angry.

“Dwight?” Evan asked frowning.

“Y-y-y-yes?” Dwight replied suddenly feeling afraid, very afraid.

“You aren’t leaving…….ever” was all Evan said before turning and leaving the room all together. Dwight stood next to the couch shocked that he hadn’t been struck across the face. Dwight sat back down on the couch to think. “If I can’t leave this place then what’ll I do? I didn’t like the trials but they were something to do…….what am I saying I hated the trials, they brought fear into my life…..kind of like Evan but he’s a fear I can predict, a little” Dwight thought to himself before looking up and around the room, “I-I could explore but what if Evan doesn’t want me too? I can’t go outside and I can’t explore….I could talk to Evan but he's mad at me.” Dwight wondered for another 20 minutes coming up with things for him to do only to banish the idea a second later to whatever reason he decided that time. He would’ve continued thinking if it hadn’t of been for his grumbling stomach. Dwight looked down in astonishment, he hadn’t really thought about being hungry. Sure they got hungry at the campfire but the Entity usually left some sort of vegetation or random cans of food. Standing up Dwight began to search the house until he found what he assumed to be the kitchen. Looking through cabinets Dwight found a couple cans of….something, Dwight found something and he hoped it was edible.

“Are you hungry boy?” Evan asked from behind Dwight. Dropping the can and turning about Dwight indeed found who he expected.

“E-Evan how’d you get in here so q-quietly?” Dwight stuttered as the man made his way towards Dwight. Dwight watched as Evan shrugged in response before placing his hand on Dwights shoulder giving it a squeeze.

“Why don’t you go wait on the couch and I’ll find you something, okay?” Evan asked. Dwight nodded as he was ushered out of the kitchen, he gave one last look back before making his way towards the couch he had left earlier. Sitting down Dwight thought “at least he’s not angry at me anymore” it didn’t take long before Evan came out of the kitchen with a plate of….meat, it looked like meat to Dwight.

“I-Is this human?” Dwight questioned as he took the plate from Evan, he knew it wasn’t or at least hoped it wasn’t but he needed Evan to clarify before he even took a bite.

“Boy!, I may be a killer but I’m not like the cannibal! I don’t eat people!” Evan replied clearly upset. Dwight felt like he was more putting on a show than actually being upset. Taking a nibble Dwight was relieved it was edible.

“So you going to tell me about yourself boy? Or am I going to have to guess.” Evan asked sitting down next to Dwight. Dwight stiffened as he felt himself start leaning towards Evan.

“W-What do y-you want to k-know?” Dwight asked inching a little further away from Evan.

“Anything and everything” Evan said. Dwight wondered why Evan even cared about his life but he decided to humor the monster anyway.

“I-I’ll t-tell you about m-me but i-in r-return you have t-to do the same, o-ok” Dwight said feeling relieved when Evan nodded in response.

“My-My full names Dwight Fairfield a-and I u-used to work at a dead-end job where the people there only p-pretended to care about me” Dwight said feeling his heart drop.

“How's that?” Evan asked.

“T-they tricked me into drinking some of the boss’s moonshine a-and t-they….left me to d-die in the woods.” was all Dwight could say before he let his shoulders go limp and his eyes drop to the floor. “They’d barely pay attention to me and would always laugh at me when I-I did something wrong. I-I didn’t know w-what to do to make any of them l-like me, I just….I just wasn’t good enough.” Dwight finished feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“I like you Dwight, I really do” Evan said as he wrapped his arms around Dwight. Even though Evan was a killer, Dwight felt comfort in his grasp. Dwight sniffed before asking Evan what his name was.

“S-So what's y-your f-full name” Dwight asked although he assumed Evans last name was Macmillan, he wanted to make sure and not assume everything about Evan.

“Evan Macmillan and I inherited this place or at least the one in the real world….kind of” Evan replied.

“What do you mean kind of?” Dwight asked Evan but received only a shrug in response. Dwight almost jumped when evan reached out and Gently grabbed Dwight's Chin almost forcing Dwight to look up at Evans face who wasn’t wearing to teeth filled mask.

“Why would anyone abandon you?” Evan asked the question almost sounding rhetorical. Before Dwight could say anything Evan got up smiling before he left the room. Dwight sat in silence for a couple seconds before he placed the plate aside and ran after Evan.

“W-Where are you going?” Dwight asked not wanting to be alone.

“I feel a match starting and I still want to mori that sorry excuse for a survivor” Evan said reaching for his mask which he had left hanging by the door, along with several others.

“D-David?” Dwight questioned.

“Yeah thats its name.” Evan said as he finished putting his mask on. Dwight reached up to grab ahold of Evans arm.

“Y-You don’t h-have to m-mori David! Really! He wasn’t that mean to me!” Dwight begged Evan, in return Evan placed his hand on Dwights cheek. 

“Your right Dwight, I don’t have to, I WANT to” and with that Evan opened the door and before leaving he gave Dwight a brief smile. Dwight stood in that spot for a minute thinking about what the trapper ‘Evan’ was going to do to his….aquantencis. “Why do I feel bad, it's not like he’ll stay dead, he left me to die in that last match and he could have easily have stayed even if it was just by the gates, so why do I feel bad?” Dwight wondered as he walked back towards his couch, he let out a sigh before wondering something else. “Do I really feel bad or do I-I feel…..glad? No I feel bad definitely bad but still it's not like he didn't deserve it right? Right?” Dwight tried to reason with himself.

 

In the match David had been working quietly on the gen and didn’t here Evans footsteps but the others heard Davids screams.


	4. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kissing going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. also yeah theres some kissing.

When Evan did return he found Dwight on the couch sleeping in an upright position. Moving the plate that sat next to Dwight Evan placed himself next to Dwight. After staring at Dwight for a minute or two he reached over and gently pulled Dwight toward him until Dwight was resting his head on Evans arm. He watched Dwight sleep soundly before reaching up and running his fingers through Dwight's hair. He felt pretty good about himself, he had made that David one scream in pain the match before, although Evan couldn't hurt those who originally had left Dwight he could still cause suffering to those who had decided to leave the boy in the trial. Evan felt strongly for the survivor he had for several trials. He just didn’t know what to do about his feeling for the survivor. He didn’t want to force the younger man into a relationship he didn’t want, heck Evan was slapping himself for the kiss he had given Dwight earlier. Looking back down at Dwight Evan wondered if he could get away with another kiss. Well he managed to move Dwight slightly without waking him up so it shouldn't be too hard. Evan pulled Dwight forward letting his head slowly drop backwards once Dwights head was resting against the top of the couches backrest and evan had full view of Dwight's face he paused. Watching the survivors slow and steady breathing encouraged Evan. after examining Dwight's features he leaned down and pressed his lips against Dwight's pusing to linger in the feeling before pulling away. Dwight didn’t wake, in fact he didn’t show any signs of even noticing so Evan leaned down again this time parting Dwight's lips as he let their lips connect again, relishing the taste of Dwight's mouth. Evan pulled back quickly when he felt Dwight moan, Dwight sat up slowly looking around the room while rubbing his eyes. He almost jumped when he noticed Evan sitting next to him.

“Did you m-mori David?” Dwight asked seemingly to already know the answer.

“Yes, he screamed, painfully” Evan replied trying his best not to smile, knowing how Dwight felt about death.

“Y-You You really” Dwight begun.

“They come back Dwight, you know that” Evan said uninterested in talking about the subject of David. “Whos the other one that purposely left, the angry weird looking one” Evan asked.

“N-Nea?” Dwight said snapping his hand towards his mouth.

“Calm down I already knew which one she was telling me her name didn’t give it away, since I don’t know her name and don’t really care to know their names anyway” Evan said leaning towards Dwight who in turn leaned back wide eyed until his back was pressed against the seat of the couch. Evan hovered over him placing his hand on the arm rest for support. Dwight looked away when Evan ran his fingers down Dwight's face. Evan watched Dwight quietly hyperventilate, clenching his teeth everytime Evan ran his fingers down his face and along his throat. Pausing above the buttons of Dwight's shirt. He would’ve continued if Dwight hadn’t of said something.

“P-Please stop” Dwight begged clearly scared. Evan looked at him before pulling away.

“This time pet, this time” was all Evan said at he left the room. Dwight remained on the couch feeling his face burn with blush. He hadn’t of hated what Evan had been doing and in all realty he didn’t want him to stop. His words had spoke for him because he was scared, because he was scared he would like what evan was doing, because he was scared he would start REALLY liking Evan. sitting up Dwight looked at the doorway Evan had disappeared through. Swallowing hard he got up and looked through, searching for Evan. he easily found Evan sitting in a chair with his hands holding his head up.

“Evan?” Dwight said seeing Evan flinched, “are you going to hurt all of my friends?” after Dwight had asked that question Evan turned around clearly furious.

“What friends, those THINGS in the match that I butchure every round, if thats what your calling friends then YES Dwight I’m going to murder every single one. I’m going to make them scream, bleed, cry, and DIE. over and over and over and over again until I get tired of them! And throw them on those blood covered hooks so that the Entity can cause them pain and suffering” Evan said as he had walked over to Dwight slamming his hands on the wall Dwight had been standing next too. Dwight's voice is what snapped him out of his anger.

“Evan! Please! I’m sorry! I won’t ask it again!” Dwight screamed tears brimming his eyes. Evan pulled away immediately feeling regret. Running his hand down his face he apologized.

“Look Dwight….I’m sorry, I didn’t mean….to you (sigh) Dwight I can’t stop killing them, the entity won’t allow me too, if I stop the entity will take control of how I fell and I wouldn’t be able to do anything during the whole match….but if you want me to go easy on some survivors name them….and their description.” Evan said clearly tired.

“J-Jake h-he has shaggy hair and wears a scarf most m-matches, a-and C-Claudette she's the shorter one.” Dwight said.

“Ah, the saboteur and the botanist.” Evan said.

“H-How’d you know Claudette was a botanist?” Dwight asked.

“She’d always be searching for plants while healing you guys and even gone as far as to scream the power of botany knowledge when I tried to hit someone that she had been healing….so I kind of assume she was a planty person.” Evan explained. Dwight nodded in response. He jumped back when Evan had took a step closer. He kept walking towards Dwight until Dwight was once again pinned against the wall. Evan leaned down to Dwight's level and pressed forward, Dwight had just barely dodged Evans kiss causing Evan to kiss Dwight's cheek instead of his lips. Evan pulled back staring at Dwight who looked away in return.

“I’ll chop them up” Evan said causing Dwights head to snap back towards Evan.

“Y-You’ll d-do w-what!” Dwight replied. Evan nodded.

“I don’t want to Dwight but I will” Evan said coldly.

“But But why!” Dwight asked feeling betrayed.

“”You can stop me, all you have to do is not dodge me.” Evan said no emotion in his harsh glare. Dwight simply stared into the trappers eyes before nodding. Evan leaned in again but this time Dwight didn’t move he accepted Evans kiss. Dwight felt relieved he had an excuse. “It doesn't mean I like him if I’m doing this to protect my friends, right?” Dwight reasoned with himself as he let Evan kiss him. Dwight mentally kicked himself when he felt himself lean into the kiss. That didn’t go unnoticed by evan who in response pressed harder against Dwight. Dwight tried to respond but what he meant to say only came out as a moan. Evan eventually pulled away heading towards the door.

“A-another trial?” Dwight asked still winded from Evans strength.

“No going to check my traps” evan said before leaving, letting the door slam shut as he left. Dwight remained against the wall before letting himself slide to the ground. He knew, he knew it was an excuse and he couldn’t pass if off as one anymore, he liked Evan, he like him alot.

“No! I can’t like someone like that, I-I can’t! He murdered my friends more times than I can count! He’s murdered ME more times that I can count! He’s just, he’s just using me, yeah, yeah! That's it, that's got to be it…..right. No no no no no that's not it. Why would he use me? What would he get out of me?” Dwight ranted tears streaming down his eyes, standing up he tried to rub the tears from his face as he attempted to walk to the door, tripping on himself he smacked the ground with a loud thud. Getting up Dwight reached the doorknob finding it unlocked he turned it and left. “If he won’t let me leave than I’ll leave myself, I-I’m a leader! I-I can led my way out of this place!” Dwight thought to himself. He ran out the door and into the grass heading for the treeline.

 

Evan was resetting one of his traps when he heard a loud snap echo through the woods. That snap was soon followed by a scream. Snapping up Evan scanned the horizon, he took a guess which way the trap was and ran full speed towards it, hoping he made it in time, before….before whoever else had heard that scream got there first.


	5. Don't hurt yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight learns who Herman is and Evan starts acting a little nicer to Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too boring. :)

Dwight was hyperventilating now, holding his fresh wound. He should have known, he shouldn’t of ran through the grass not without checking and now once again Dwight was going to be found bleeding to death in another trap. Raising his hand to his face Dwight couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face, he didn’t want to be found like this. Sitting up now, Dwight looked down at his blood soaked leg. Using his hand he finished wiping the tears from his face. Dwight was determined not to be found….at least not in a trap. Clutching the sides Dwight pushed down. The blood caused his fingers to slip sending the trap wizzing back into Dwight’s open wound. Muffling a scream, Dwight went back to tugging at the traps jaws.

“Dwight!” Evan screamed angrily from across the field. Dwight turned to see Evan marching across the field, weapon in hand. Panicking Dwight pulled against the bloody jaws of the trap, cutting his fingers on the sharp teeth, Dwight finally managed to pull the traps sides back far enough so that he was able to pull his leg from the trap. Dwight barely managed to take a step before the pain radiated up his leg. “Dwight dammit, what is with you and traps!” Dwight thought pulling himself off of the ground and running into the forest, leaving a blood trail as he ran.

“Dwight stop!” Evan screamed behind Dwight. Fear filling him Dwight began to hear the heartbeat quickening in its pace. Dwight gave Evan one glance back before he started winding in between the trees. Ducking behind one Dwight tried to make himself look as small as possible.

“DWIGHT! Get your sorry ass out here!” Evan yelled his face showing anger clearly. Dwight held his breath as Evan walked by his hiding spot. Evan scanned the forest before picking a random direction and disappearing. Dwight breathed a sigh of relief. Pushing back his glasses, he watched his hands shake. The heartbeat softened as Evan moved on.

“Its f-fine Dwight come o-on, y-you got this” Dwight tried to encourage himself. But as soon as he moved he felt pain rush through his body. He sat back down to examine his leg. He felt nauseated as his wound pumped out blood, the old would now tore open. Dwight could feel his legs shaking as he got up. A cold sweat had started running down his face and he felt light headed. His body shivered as he tried to make a step away from the tree. He fell smack onto the ground, letting his face his the dirt he felt so tired. Suddenly fear faced through his heart, Dwight knew it, he remembered this feeling being left on the ground to bleed out. He was dying! And it this place was different he’d die for real. As appealing as that would have sounded a weak ago, Dwight didn’t want to die, he was scared. Lifting his head up off of the ground Dwight scanned the trees. He was scared of Evan but that was the only person who could help him, who would help him in this place.

“Evan…..”he managed to mumble out, he pulled himself slowly the direction he had seen Evan leave. 

“Evan” Dwight said a bit louder hoping the trapper had been close enough to hear it. His strength gave out causing himself to hit the ground with a quiet thud. He shivered, using the last of his strength he managed to turn himself over so that he was now looking into the sky. Tears started running down his face again and he shivered as a cold wind started up. Dwight was about to let sleep take him when he heard a distant crunching noise. Dwight immediately felt adrenaline rush through his body.

“E-EVAN!” he screamed the last of his strength draining away from him. He almost let out a cry of relief when he saw Evan through the bushes. The last thing Dwight saw was Evan running over to him, dropping the weapon he was holding as he bent over to scoop Dwight up.

“Dwight awoke with a start, he was sweating and felt weak but alive, he was alive! Managed to slightly sit up Dwight looked around the room, he had never seen this room, though he guessed that it was one of Evans. To his surprise he heard muffled chatter behind his door. Dwight was just barely able to make out the words.

“Evan I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking but you can’t let a survivor run around your house like that! Especially if he's going to run from you once he escapes the trap. In this place survivors don’t reset like they do at their campfire. The others didn’t he won’t either!”   
“Others? There had been others?” Dwight thought, “Of course there had, the Entity had to experiment with somebody” The original survivors those being himself, Claudette, Meg and….Jake” thought they were the first the Entity had snatched until they found the remnants of the other people who had supposedly been there first. Turning back to the voices.

“I….I know Herman, he’ll be ok though right?” Evans voice said.

“Evan….just…..don’t let him hurt himself anymore, it looks like the old wound got an infection, just do what I told you and your little friend should be fine” the voice Dwight assumed to be Herman said. Dwight wondered why the ground would randomly light up with electricity. He started assuming that Herman was the Doctor. 

“What if he gets worse? What should I do then?” Evan asked.

“Come get me, I’ll asses the damage and give you options” Herman replied.

“OPTIONS! You’ll give me options! You won’t fix him instead you’ll give me options!” Evan yelled clearly upset.

“EVAN! There's only so much I can do without the proper medical supplies! HECK I'm not even that type of Doctor! What am I supposed to do? Wave my wand and make his injuries disappear? You should have came to me with this problem the first time! Not keep him locked up in this house, of course the wound would become infected! You didn’t even have him wash off! He’s covered in blood, dirt, sweat, more than likely other peoples blood! Evan you should have just came to me! What were you thinking? At least I have some degrees in this type of thing! You have traps and a weapon!” ‘Herman’ snapped getting more upset by the minute.

“Herman you were still mad at me. I thought you’d ignore my request of help.” Evan shot back.

“You decided to risk his life instead of your pride?” ‘Herman” questioned.

“I-I….yes” Evan replied.

“You said you cared about him, then why would you risk his life?” ‘Herman’ asked

“That's why Herman, I didn’t want to be turned down by you….I didn’t want you to say no and figure out when he died that I caused it because I had gotten into a fight with you earlier” Evan said letting his worry show in his voice.

“Evan….I’m not a man who's had a lot of experience with this type of thing but I think you should go easier on him, after all you did kill him more that once.” Herman said.

“I suppose your right Herman…….thank you for coming and….doing what you can, with what you can” evan said sounding extremely tired all of a sudden. Dwight pictured Evan running his hand down his face.

“So what should I do first?” Evan said before Herman had the chance to leave.

“Well, clean him up and don’t let him move much on that foot. He could break the new stitches” Herman said. 

 

All right I’ll do that, I’ll let you leave now….watch out for the traps” Evan added as Herman walked down the stairs. Dwight heard a distant voice hollering up from the stairs.

“Don’t worry! I watch where I step! And if I do get one of your traps I’ll scream!” Herman had yelled jokingly as he left, letting the door scream as he went.

Dwight jumped when he saw the door open.

“Awake pet?” Evan asked entering the room, “how ya feeling?” Evan asked placing a hand on Dwights shoulder. Dwight felt his face blush as he stared down at the sheets.

“B-Better” was all he could managed to say not daring to stare up at the man. He felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze a little bit.

“Dwight I don’t want to sound harsh but if you ever do that again, I will have to use violence. I don’t want to hurt you but if it's necessary to keep you from hurting yourself than I will.” Evan said letting his voice soften as to not scare Dwight. Dwight simply nodded, he was expected to be lectured by Evan. he should’ve of ran, he knew that know, it was out of fear but he shouldn't of ran with an actively bleeding wound such as the one he had.

“I-I’m s-sorry E-Evan, y-you just sounded so mad and I-I was s-so scared. I-I just wanted to leave, I-I won’t do it again, s-so please don’t hurt me.” Dwight said stuttering as he did so. Evan moved his hand from Dwight's shoulder to his back and he started to gently rub Dwight's shoulders and spine.

“That's fine, just don’t try anything like that again or I’ll be forced to lock you up in one of the rooms” Evan said leaning down, “I don’t want you to hate this place” he whispered as he pressed his lips against Dwight's cheek. If Dwight wasn’t already the shade of red he was now. Dwight looked the opposite way trying to hide his blush. Evan moved his hand from Dwight's back to his neck massaging the muscles around the back of Dwights head.

“Doc said you got to take a shower, so I’m going to carry you to the bathroom, all right?” Evan asked making sure Dwight didn’t try to escape his grasp. Dwight nodded as Evan picked him up, bridal style and made his way to what Dwight assumed to be the bathroom.

“It's a good thing the Entity gave me a working shower or else you’d be taking a sponge bath.” Evan said smiling as he entered the bathroom. Dwight was impressed by the condition, he had been expecting to find the bathroom decaying and broken but instead found it to be well kept and clean. The bath looking like it belonged to a duke and not a bloodthirsty killer. Evan said Dwight down on the counter before talking to Dwight, letting his hands rest on Dwights knees.

“I’m going to let you clean up by yourself, since your so embarrassed. If you need help, DON’T hesitate to call me, I don’t need you hurting yourself more than you already did.” Evan said before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. Dwight glanced down at his fingers which were wrapped up, he remembered cutting himself on the teeth of the trap, wincing Dwight slid off of the counter sending pain up his leg. Using the counter as balance he shook of his clothing and successfully managed to get into the shower before figuring out which lever did which. (We’ll just say he didn’t ding the hot water first) He sighed when he felt the steaming water wash over him. Taking this opportunity to relax Dwight took his sweet time washing up, taking extra care not to harm his already abused leg.

“Dang at this rate I’m going to cut my leg of by myself” Dwight thought to himself as he washed the dirt off of his legs. Finishing he hobbled out of the shower finding a towel that sat in a stack next to the bath he cleaned himself off. He grimaced as he put his dirt covered clothing back on. Exiting the bathroom he called Evans name only once before the larger man appeared.

“D-Do you h-have any o-other clothing?” Dwight asked feeling himself blush again.

“Ah yes you do actually, the Entity decided to give you the rest of your clothing from your campfire, there in this room” Evan replied picking Dwight back up so he didn’t have to use his injured leg. Setting Dwight down on the bed in the room, he opened the wardrobe letting the doors swing open as he headed for the door.

“Go ahead and change I’ll take care of your other clothes later.” Evan replied as he shut the door. Dwight made his way over to the wardrobe searching through his clothes until he found a random shirt and his sweats. When he finished he opened the door looking for Evan who he found waiting next to his door.

“You….hungry” Evan asked smiling when Dwight nodded. Dwight almost crawled into Evans arm as Evan bent over to pick him up.

“Herman actually can cook better than I can so……..I had him make you something even though he came here to fix your leg.” Evan said trying to make small talk with Dwight who in response nodded at Evan feeling content letting the bulker man talk. When Dwight was set down at a table and served, he indead found the Herman could cook at least cook better than Evan had. He felt Evan was more used to using a fire than anything in the expensive kitchen.

“You feeling better now? Anything hurting?” Evan questined hovering over Dwight.

“N-No, n-nothing hurts a-and I’m feeling b-better? A-a little cold though” Dwight answered once again feeling his cheeks heat up. Evan looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I can get you a blanket or I could just let you rest in your room.” he said looking down at Dwight to read his expression.

“I-I want to lay back down” Dwight said feeling a little exhausted from all the activity, he also felt cold, even though he was sweating again. Evan rubbed his back waiting for him to finish eating.

“Your temperatures raising again, time to get you back to bed” Evan replied leaning down to pick Dwight up gently, carrying back to the room he had changed in earlier, Dwight had noticed that he was more gentle than when he had first meet him. He also noticed that Evan asked for his consent on many things instead of just forcing him to do it. “He must be going easy on me right now, I shouldn’t anger him….I don’t want to anger him anymore, I kind of like him being nice like this.” Dwight thought to himself as he was placed on the bed. Evan hesitated first before leaning down to kiss Dwight's forehead.

“If you need anything call, I’ll be right over” Evan said giving Dwight another kiss before leaving the room shutting the door gently as he left. Dwight stared at the door before laying down and going to sleep. The last thought he had before sleep took was.

“Maybe I can learn to like him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwights starting to really like Evan.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets sick, and learns why Evan likes to keep so many traps outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this extremely short chapter.

Dwight had awoke with a severe migraine and high temperature. Raising his hand to his forehead, he moaned loudly. He hated this feeling. Feeling so sick, so tired. Dwight gazed at the door when Evan entered.

“Hey there….don’t look like your feeling any better than yesterday.” Evan commented resting his fingers on Dwight's forehead. Grimmazing Evan pulled his hand back.

“Don’t like that temp to much” Evan said, “Maybe I should go get Herman, he’d probably have some sort of medication for this. Plus he did say to some get him if you got worse.” Sighing Evan smiled back down at Dwight. “Guess I’m getting Herman….again.” Evan pulled the covers over Dwight who simply nodded at what Evan had said. He wasn’t sure why the worlds were so different between survivor and killer. He guessed it was because the killers were always the one doing the damage and the survivors receiving the damage.   
Dwight let his head fall to the left as he stared at the wall, letting sleep take him again. He jumped awake when he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. He sat up quickly only to be pushed roughly back down onto the bed.

“Calm down Dwight, Hermans just checking you” Dwight slowly looked right seeing that his suspicions about the doctor being Herman to be correct. Dwight wanted to shy away from Hermans hands as the man looked him over. Sitting back down on the chair next to the bed (that Dwight assumed Evan had left for Herman) Herman tilted his head.

“Well he looks better than he did last time, I’m not sure about the temperature though. For now try to keep that down and keep him hydrated. Come get me if he doesn’t wake up or if he shows any signs of major discomfort….okay Evan” Herman replied looking over to Evan who stood silently at the edge of Dwight's bed. Evan only nodded seemingly to be in deep thought.

“Evan…..Evan did you hear what I said?” Herman asked noticing Evans distraction.

“Hmm? oh , yes, yes I heard you Herman. I’ll watch him closely” Evan said following Herman out of the door, the smiling doctor looking back in concern (the best he could with the contraption on his face).

It was almost a week later before the temperature had died down and Dwight was aloud to walk around the house. He had explored the whole building, staircase to staircase. He had watched Evan reset several traps the had got set off by a twig or whatever had decided to fall on it this time.

“E-Evan?” Dwight said trying to get the other man's attention.

“Yes Dwight” Evan replied bending down to pick up his mask which he had dropped on the floor earlier.

“W-Why do you set the t-traps, when there's n-no survivors t-to catch?” Dwight asked, he had wondered this for a little while and hoped to have his questions answered. Sighing Evan placed his mask on a table before looking up at Dwight.

“There's killers here who don’t much like each other…..and some of them are just annoying. I usually get along with Herman who usually doesn’t try to stir my anger and then there's Phillip, he's the wraith. Good guy, doesn’t talk a lot. Hillbilly doesn’t like people and so does cannibal, so I don’t talk to them. Spirit just hides out on her property and talk angrily about things. Nurse is ok, she don’t talk a lot either though. Oh then there's Legion, those brats don’t know when to stop harassing people. I can’t tell you how much joy I got when one of them got stuck in one of those traps. I think his name was Frank or something, don’t much care. Michael never talks and huntress just likes to practice throwing her hatchets. clowns just annoying. Amanda has an attitude, Freddy's….cranky and then there's Lisa, who just sits on her property and growls” Evan ranted, “Mostly to keep the brats out and because I like setting them up”

“O-Oh” Dwight mumbled, “W-What if t-they find out I’m in h-here?” Dwight asked. Evan shrugged.

“Depending on the killer they’ll either try to get in or they’ll just roll their eyes, like Herman.” Evan said, “they’d just get stuck in my traps though, like that other brat, Legion, Frank, Teen thing, earlier this week. He seems to be the only one who hasn’t learned not to tread on my territory.” 

“Oh I got to go” Evan said reaching for his mask and grabbing ahold of his weapon that was laying by the door”

“D-Do you have t-to leave?” Dwight asked suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was alone. Evan smiled behind the mask.

“You’ll be fine, no one can get in and no one can get out, besides me” Evan replied, “Time to mori that Nea if shes in my match this time” Evan said before leaving.  
Dwight stood by the door as he watched Evan weave through the traps he set.

“No one can get in and no one can get out” Dwight repeated in is head. “I’ll be fine, there's probably about 50 to 70 thousand traps out there…..plus who’d want to risk getting stuck in one of Evans traps just to get me. I-I’m not worth the trouble” Dwight thought to himself as he closed the door.  
The figure who had been standing out by the woods tilted their head upon seeing Dwight close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess its time for a break in.


	7. Break In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters but if I don't post it now it might not get posted later.

Dwight walked across the room sitting down at a random chair. 

“I wonder when Evan will get back, he’s not usually gone for long since he don’t play around with the survivors” Dwight's though as his slight smile dropped, “Survivors, is that what I’m calling them now? Those are the people I survived with! For crying out loud Dwight act like you knew the people!” Dwight thought to himself resting his head against his hands. He would have stayed there too if he hadn’t of heard a quiet snapping noise. Dwights head shot up.

“Did Evan come back?” Dwight wondered as he made his way back towards the door pulling on the handle as he opened it. Dwight looked out, scanning the field of grass. Seeing nothing Dwight walked back inside.

“Maybe I’m just hearing things” Dwight assumed as he started towards the stairs. He froze when he heard the door slam open.

“Bout time I made it past all them traps! Right! I know you're in here! I saw you! It wasn’t too hard you know! Especially if you watch where the big man goes to avoid his own traps!” the voice shouted through the house. Dwight felt terror strike though his body as the voice started to grow louder. Ducking behind a pile of boxes, he held his breath as the footsteps past him. Legion it was the Legion and by the looks of it, Frank. Dwight guessed. He suddenly felt like he was in a trial again, same killer, new map. He looked towards the stairs. 

“If I lock one of the doors, I might be able to wait it out until Evan gets back!” Dwight thought as he started creeping towards the staircase.

“I always wondered what the weirdo kept hidden in his house, I thought it was just a bunch more of his shitty traps! I didn’t know he had his own pet in here too! That's not very fair no is it guess I’ll have to take his pet away” the voice said from somewhere in the house. Dwight began sweating as he crept a little faster towards the staircase reaching it just as he heard the voice behind him.

“Where ya going? Leaving me already, that's not very nice no is it?” 

Dwight looked behind his shoulder as fear filled him. Frank was standing right behind him knife in hand. Dwight made an attempt to run up the stairs but Frank caught him by the ankle pulling him backwards so that Dwight hit every step along the way.

“Where are you going! We’ve just met!” Frank said annoyance in his voice. Dwight struggled against his grip kicking at Frank’s hold on Dwights leg.

“L-Let go of me!” Dwight screamed as he managed to get Frank in the gut. Frank took a couple steps back before standing back up anger in his eyes.

“You fucking brat! How the fuck dare you!” Frank yelled tightening his grip on the knife he wielded. Dwight had just enough time to get on his feet before Frank took a swing at him. Dodging the knife barely in time Dwight ran towards the door. He’d have to hope he’d make it through but as soon as Dwight got the door opened a crack Frank slammed it shut.

“You ain’t leaving!” Frank whispered angrily. Dwight once again dodge Franks attempt to grab him as he bolted for the kitchen. Slamming against the table and leaning against a random chair he panicky scanned the kitchen for any type of weapon, if he couldn’t run then he’d try to defend himself. He didn’t have time to search through the cabinets as Frank rounded the corner. Dwight’s hed whipped from the chair currently in his hands. Heaving the chair in Franks general direction Dwight bolted for the staircase. He heard Frank cuss again as he hit the first step. Dwight ran up two steps before he felt a stinging pain in his angle. Screaming he clawed at the steps, being pulled away from them once more. Glancing back he saw that Frank had sank his knife into Dwight's ankle and was pulling him back with it. Dwight kicked at Franks hand who in turn pulled the blade free of Dwight's ankle.

“E-EVAN!” Dwight instinctively yelled as he began to panic again.

“Evans not here you little Fuck! I was going to let you live but now! Oh, your going to die!” Frank angrily yelled as he wiped the blood off of the knife, causing it to shine in the light. Dwight jumped to his feet only to feel a pain race through his stomach. Dwight recognized the pain of being stabbed with a weapon, he recognized the feel of blood soaking his shirt. Dwight gasped as he suddenly lost the strength in his legs and fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Dwight glanced down at the wound, blood had already soaked his through his shirt and started pooling underneath him, soaking the pants he was wearing. He felt disgust as he heard Franks laughing.

“Just like in the matches! Right!” Frank said in between matches.

Dwight's eyes filled with tears as the world around him begun to get hazy. He pressed against his wound hoping to stop the blood flow somewhat. He heard Frank start to say something else but get cut off as a sickening thwack echoed through the house. He saw Frank hit the floor and take off towards the door, holding his side as he ran. Dwight was going to look up to see what had caused Frank to run for his life but he had already guessed, Evan was home. Crouching down next to Dwight Evan pulled him onto his lap, assessing the damage.

“Dwight do you think you can hold out till we get to Hermans?” Evan asked already running out the door. Dwight didn’t really understand what Evan was saying but nodded his head in response when his words slurred. Evan barely managed to dodge his own traps as he made his way through the forest. Dwight had lost grip on his wound and hung limply from Evans arms. Dwight had wanted to say something but found he didn’t have the strength too.

“Dwight don’t you fucking do it, don’t die on me! We’re almost there!” Evan screamed his words blurring for Dwight.

Darkness soon took over Dwight's vision and he felt himself go cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope these last two chapter weren't boring for you guys.


	8. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a VERY short chapter and sorry for taking so long, had to give you guys some sort of ending to the story, right. 
> 
> Also its may be a little boring soooooooo, I'm sorry about that.

Dwight jolted awake, staring at the ceiling of the room he layed in. getting up he realized the his ankle and stomach had been bandaged. The room had several other beds in it, many of them resembling the one Dwight sat in. Dwight gently pulled his legs over to the side of the bed so that they hung limply off the edge. Breathing in Dwight slowly let himself drop to the ground. He almost fell, grunting when he hit the ground due to his wounded ankle. A shuffle from the door of the room drew Dwight's attention.  
Evan stood at the doorway, waiting for a couple seconds before making his way over to Dwight.

“You had me worried there” Evan said wrapping his arms around Dwight, who returned the hug. He didn’t care anymore if Evan was a monster/killer, not even a little bit.

“D-Did you c-carry me the whole way?” Dwight asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes, had me worried when you went limp….I thought I had lost you” Evan said no longer keeping up his big and tough attitude he usually had. Dwight rested his head against Evans chest.

“Are we at Hermans place?” Dwight asked giving the room a quick glance.

“Yeah, I could tell he wanted to kick my sorry ass for brining in a half dead patient” Evan replied letting his chin rest on top of Dwights head.

“Forgive me in advance” Evan said. Dwight had started to ask what for but was cut off when Evan had tilted his head upwards and pressed his lips against Dwights. Dwight didn’t resist this time but instead threw his arms around Evans neck (or at least attempted too, do to Evans height). 

“S-So what now?” Dwight asked when Evan finally pulled away.

“Well, for starters that brats dead, I’m going to rip his head clean off his shoulders, then we can do whatever you want…..as long as it doesn’t have something to do with survivors” Evan said adding the last part quickly before Dwight could say anything. Noticing movement Dwight glanced behind Evan to see that Herman was waiting patiently at the door. Walking in once he noticed Dwight was staring he placed a hand on Evans shoulder.

“Why don’t you and your friend go home, I’ll deal with Frank” Herman said as Evan turned around to look at him.

“Oh, how ya gonna deal with the fucker?” Evan raeplied clearly wanting to rip the teens head off.

“I have my ways” was all Herman said as his hands gave a quick electrical burst. Evan noticed the electricity before nodded and turning to pick up Dwight.

“Make sure you get him good, okay” Evan said moving towards the door. Herman nodded before waving goodbye to Evan and Dwight. They had walked about 20 steps before Dwight said anything.

“E-Evan?” Dwight said.

“Yes love?” Evan replied, Dwight noted he said love. Feeling pretty good about it.

“I-I appreciate it if you could not carry me on your shoulder, y-your hurting my stomach” Dwight said while trying to position himself so that his stomach wasn’t grinding against Evans shoulder.

“Oh….OH! Dwight you should have said something earlier!” Evan said letting Dwight slid to the ground for a moment before picking Dwight back up bridal style this time. They made it back to the house, Evan not bothering to dodge his traps. Since for some reason almost every one by the door had been set off.  
Evan placed Dwight on the couch putting his hands on both sides of Dwight, leaning in and kissing Dwight again. When he pulled back long enough for Dwight to say something.

“Y-You still need s-some sort of ch-chap stick” Dwight had replied while smiling. Evan looked at him for a minute before his face scrunch up in annoyance.

“Chapstick ey, too bad guess your going to have to deal with it” Evan had said leaning in and pressing against Dwight's lips again. Dwight smiled while Evan was still making out with him. Dwight didn’t feel scared anymore, not really. Evan would be there if he needed him and now he might actually have a reason to live again. Staring at evan he changed his mind. He did have a reason to live and that reason was right in front of him. He felt appreciated here, with Evan and Dwight wasn’t going to leave not anytime soon. Pulling Evan in for another kiss, Dwight felt happy, he really did.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If theres another ship you guys want me to write, let me know and it may actually be wrote.


End file.
